


In a Glen of Faeries

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Series: Glamour & Reverie [6]
Category: Changeling: the Dreaming, Dark City (1998), Mirrors (2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Attempted Sexual Assault, Changelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Fauns & Satyrs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oaths & Vows, Pseudo-Incest, Púca | Pooka, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the banality of the industrial revolution breaks the bonds between the mortal world and Faerie, the fair folk trapped on earth are forced to undergo The Changeling way; Fae souls reborn as human over and over, devoid of their memories and unaware of their fantastical nature unless something triggers the awakening of the ancient soul within them.<br/>But some bonds and oaths prove stronger than death itself.<br/>Anthology of one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. House Liam

The advantage of being the youngest of seven children, Ben found, was that his father didn’t pay much attention to him as long as he stayed out of trouble. No one cared to check that he’d gone to bed with the rest of the household, and as long as he awoke in time for his lessons, his governess would never be the wiser, either. So he often stayed awake far past his bedtime, reading tales of adventures of faraway lands taken from the manor house’s huge library.

One night he snuck from his rooms to get another tome, half-shielding the light from his candlestick with a hand as he silently crept down the corridors and pushed open the door to the library. He could see a flickering light coming from behind one of the shelves, then heard a sharp gasp, and the light abruptly went out. Heart pounding, Ben stood stock still. Had someone caught him? Then common sense kicked in. No one in his family would blow out their candle in fear of being caught in the library. But who else would dare to be in here at this time of night?

Ben closed the door behind him with care not to make a sound, and stepped further into the room. He called out softly to the intruder, keeping his voice low. “You don’t have to be afraid. I’m just here to get a new book.”

Stepping around the bookshelf, he raised his candle and surveyed the scene. The mangled stump of a candle lay on the floor, the wax lumpy and discolored as if it had been rolled together from drippings. But there was no sign of whoever brought it. Then he caught a hint of movement in the shadows under a table, and bent low.

A small girl looked back at him, blue eyes wide in terror. She was wearing the uniform of the domestics, which hung large on her small frame, and her blonde hair was pulled back into a tidy knot. She looked a few years younger than him, though Ben hadn’t realized there was anyone that young working at the Manor, but it wasn't impossible. His father had a large staff. Ben gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “Hello. I’m Ben. I’m sorry to disturb you. I just came for another book.”

The girl continued to stare at him, though now it seemed that a hint of confusion crept in with the fear. Not sure what else to do, Ben kept talking. “I really like the adventure stories, I just finished one about a terrible sea monster. Do you have enough candle? I can leave mine here for you if you need. What’s your name?”

The girl drew a trembling breath, and her silence was broken with a rush of words and tears. “Please forgive me, my Lord. I didn’t mean to intrude or cause trouble, I promise all my work is done and I’ll never take anything out of the library! Oh, please don’t tell the cook, she’ll tan my hide!”

“I’m not going to tell anyone,” Ben said quickly, feeling overwhelmed and somewhat guilty at causing the flood of tears. He found a handkerchief in the pocket of his bed jacket and offered it to her. “It’s all right, really. Please don’t cry.”

She took it after a moment’s hesitation, and sniffled. “You… you really aren’t angry?”

“Of course not. But aren’t your parents going to be worried if you’re out this late?”

Her lips pressed tightly together for a moment. “I don’t have anyone to worry about me, my Lord. None but the cook, and she’s a-bed already.”

Ben felt a rush of sympathy for her. “Oh. I’m sorry. My mother’s dead too, since I was a babe.” He looked curiously to the small volume of poems tucked under her skirts. “Can you actually read that?”

The girl looked down at our hands. “I… only a little. I’m trying to learn. I know letters, and cook taught me a few words in the kitchen, but….”

Ben had never heard of any of the lower staff wanting to read, let alone knowing how. It intrigued him. “Well… would you like me to read to you?”

The girl stiffened immediately. “I beg your pardon, my Lord, but… I’d like to learn for myself. Father used to tell me that I was smart enough to learn. That if I could read then I might be able to be a lady’s maid someday. Maybe even for one of your sisters, when they come of age.”

Ben regarded her for a moment. She was well spoken, for domestic, and had a very pretty face with fine features. He admired her determination, and her bravery in taking the risk to come here. He made a sudden decision. “I think you’d make fine help for a lady. Come with me. I’ll teach you.”

Her eyes widened again. “Oh, no. No, my lord, that wouldn’t be proper, I couldn’t - “

“Why not? It’s already not proper for either of you or I to be here this time of night, what’s the difference? Come on, we’ll use my old school books in the nursery. They’ll be easier to start with, and no one goes in the nursery anymore. It’ll be safer.”

The girl bit her bottom lip, obviously turn between the lure of his offer and the danger of getting caught. So Ben dropped to his knees completely, holding out a hand to her. “Come on, it’s all right. I'll make sure no-one finds out. And it’ll help me prepare for school. You’ll be helping me. What’s your name, anyway?”

She reached out tentatively, fingers hovering over his as she searched his gaze. He could tell the moment she decided, and she pressed her hand to his. “Danielle. Dani.”

Ben smiled and stood, helping her out from under the table before bending to pick up her stub of a candle. “I’m pleased to meet you, Dani.”

~~~

Ben had been surprised by the firm friendship he’d quickly forged with the young servant girl, but in retrospect, it didn’t seem that strange. All four of his older brothers were already away at school, and his two older sisters cared for little more than clothing and needlework. He was sure they only sat through their governess’s lessons because of their father’s insistence that they be educated women. Dani was as different from them as she could be. She quickly lost her shyness around him, and was as eager to learn as they were disinterested, even about things he was certain that a lady’s maid wouldn’t need to know, like calculations. And despite the demands of her obligations, she nearly always seemed to find time to meet with Ben late in the evening to learn. In what seemed like no time she was reading as well as he.

It was thrilling, to have a confidant. He even began to sneak from his rooms before dawn, secretly helping fill the heavy coal scuttles while she swept the hearths in the common rooms. It would give them a little time to study before she was needed in the kitchen.

He didn’t mention it to anyone, of course. He knew his father wouldn’t approve of him consulting with the servants so regularly. His sisters certainly wouldn’t understand, either. He wanted to be able to recommend Dani to one of them eventually, of course, but they were only a few years older than he and wouldn’t marry for some time.

By the summer before he was to go away to school, Ben suspected that Dani could read and write even better than he could. He found that he missed her terribly when he was gone. But when he returned home on the weekends she’d always find time to see him. His schoolwork became far more interesting when he discussed it with her. He felt more confident in his learning, even confident enough to converse with his father on the occasions when they took meals together. As the years passed, he was proud to see Dani begin to serve as a parlor maid, and though she was always silent and polite, he often caught the hint of a smile on her lips as she listened to him speak.

~~~

The last thing he expected was to come home from school at the end of the half to find Dani in his rooms, pale and desperate. She rushed to him as soon as he entered. “Please forgive me, my Lord. I don’t know where else to turn. Everything is so strange, and I can’t go against your father and I - please help me, I beg of you, please – “

Ben didn’t think he’d ever seen her so frazzled or upset. “Hey, it’s all right. I'm here, it’s all right. Of course I’ll help you. What happened?”

Dani drew a deep, shuddering breath. “There was a man visiting earlier in the week, he came to dine with your father. He rang for me after dinner, and he - tried to force himself on me. I ran. He tore my dress, but I ran. Your father was furious. I told him I was carrying flowers, I even cut myself to make myself bleed, but he still had me caned. He said that if I didn’t submit the next time when asked that he’d send me into the city to a workhouse – “ Her control gave way to tears, and before Ben could stop himself he’d pulled her into his arms, holding her tight as she sobbed.

He felt a sudden fury burn hot inside him, mixed with a strong feeling of protectiveness. “I won’t let him hurt you, Dani. I won’t let him send you away, I promise.”

“But he’s your father, how can you – “

Ben pulled back to look at her. “I won’t let him hurt you,” he said again fiercely, and before he could even think about being afraid he grabbed her wrist with one hand and started from the room, pulling her along behind him.

“You can’t - stop, please – Ben!”

“I can, and I will,” he growled back, then burst through the doors to his father’s study. “I won’t let you hurt Dani, and I won’t let any of your friends hurt Dani!”

Ben’s father looked up slowly at his youngest son and the servant girl he held protectively behind him, closing the tome he’d been reading and setting it down on the desk. “This is none of your business, Ben.“

“This is my business, Sir. She’s my friend! And you have no right to order her, or anyone else his household, to do something against their will!”

His father’s lips tightened briefly as he regarded him. Then he nodded towards the hall. “Shut the door, then.”

Still keeping a hand protectively around Dani’s wrist, Ben did so. As soon as it was closed, his father spoke again. “This girl was a child and an orphan when we took her on staff after her father died. Most children her age would’ve gone to the mines or died of starvation. If she expects to remain employed in this household, she will show the appropriate gratitude by doing as I ask. Sir Handes is a powerful man. It’ll do our household well to keep him happy.”

Each word his father spoke only made Ben angrier. “I don’t care if he’s the king! You have no right! I won’t let anyone touch her, even if I have to stay home from school and guard her myself!”

Ben’s father got to his feet, voice low. “Show some respect, young man. I’ve allowed you to associate with a servant for this long, be grateful for that. I won’t stand for you going against my will.”

He’d never seen his father’s anger turned towards him, but Ben stood his ground. “I won’t let anyone hurt Dani,” he said again, hand tightening on her wrist to keep her safely away from him. “You’ll have to go through me.”

His father’s jaw clenched. “Respect my will, or leave this household!”

Ben drew a sharp breath. “You’d make me leave? You’d turn out your own son just for defending a woman’s honor? Turn him out with nothing?”

His father’s eyes were hard. “I’m giving you a choice, boy. I’ve given you everything. If you want to stay here, you respect my wishes! Or else take what you can carry and don’t darken my doorstep again!”

For a moment Ben could only stand facing him, thoughts and fears rushing through his mind. If he left, Dani would be here alone, and how could he –

“Well?” His father demanded.

“Ben, don’t…” Dani said softly behind him. He glanced back at her, then inspiration struck.

“Anything I can carry, Sir?” Heart pounding a mile a minute, Ben turned and scooped the girl up in his arms. “I’ll leave and I’ll take her with me!”

For a long moment, Ben’s father glared at him in silence, but now that he’d made up his mind, Ben wasn’t afraid anymore. He felt strong, and the lithe form of Dani’s body was little more than a pillow in his arms. He felt somehow taller, too, tall and strong. His own man. He heard Dani give a sharp gasp, and forced himself to keep his gaze on his father, challenging. “Well?”

His father seemed to relax minutely, regarding him with more calculation that anger. “You’re truly willing to leave? How do you expect to support yourself?”

“As a scribe, if I have to. Or a schoolteacher. Or I’ll labor until my fingers bleed. I’ll do whatever I have to, to take care of her.” He could feel Dani shiver in his arms, and he held her little tighter.

“You love this girl that much?” His father looked more bemused than anything, now, which made Ben feel bolder.

Love? He’d read enough about love in books and from his schoolmates, something that was all fancy letters and dancing and flowers and courtly manners. It wasn’t how he felt about Dani. But in that moment he couldn’t imagine anything in the world being more important than her. Love was a good enough word for now. “Of course I do.”

Ben’s father give a sharp nod, sitting back down in his chair. “Then you should bed her before one of your brothers comes home and decides to take her maidenhood. She’s far too pretty to remain unmolested, even in an honest household. If you haven’t lost interest in her by the time you’re ready to start your own household then you can take her with you.”

For a moment Ben couldn’t reply, caught between confusion at his father’s sudden change of heart, and indignant anger at his insinuations. “I wouldn’t lose interest in her. And I’m not about to abuse her.”

“If you don’t stake your claim, someone else will. I’ll speak to the housekeeper about moving her back to the kitchen, at least. The pretty little thing will be safer if she’s kept out of sight. ”

For a long moment, Ben could only stare at him. “She wants to be a lady’s maid,” he said a little awkwardly, not knowing how else to reply.

“I don’t particularly care what she wants,” his father said, picking up his book again. “She’ll have to settle for being a kitchen maid and your mistress until I figure out what to do with the two of you. I admire your spirit, Ben. You’re much like your mother was in that way. But my goodwill only goes so far, so don’t press your luck. And for God sakes, don’t get her with child. Understood?”

"I'm not - " Ben started, only to have Dani's soft voice stop him.

“It’s all right, my Lord,” she said softly, and Ben turned to look at her and froze.

The girl in his arms was still Dani, but the change that had been somehow wrought in her took his breath away. The formerly pretty maid was now a radiantly beautiful lady; her blue eyes were a startlingly bright sapphire, and her blonde locks now shone like spun gold, piled on top of her head in an elaborate coif. Instead of her domestic uniform, she wore a costly gown of blue silk embroidered in copper thread, and through the sweep of her hair poked… Were those pointed ears?

“It’s alright,” Dani repeated, holding his gaze as her eyebrows raised slightly, pointedly. Then she turned her eyes towards his father. “Thank you, my Lord. We are indebted to you.”

“I should beat you for corrupting my son,” he replied that there was more bemusement that anger in his words. “Remove yourselves from my sight before I change my mind.”

Ben didn’t need to be told twice. Still carrying Dani, he left the room and started back to his own, barely avoiding banging his head on the door frame. “How do you look like this?” He whispered, but Dani pressed her fingers to his mouth, giving her head a little shake. The blue of her eyes was mesmerizing, and as Ben stepped back into his rooms, he found he could hardly look away to shut the door behind them. Setting her down as carefully as if she were made of porcelain, he lifted a hand to cup her face, not quite believing what he was seeing despite the warmth of her skin. “You’re…. exquisite. How….?”

“You are, too,” she replied softly, reaching up to return his touch, her smile wondering. That was when Ben managed to turn his attention from her startling beauty to his own skin. The hand that cupped her face was large and strong, and a peculiar shade of _blue_.

He jerked back, catching sight of himself in a looking glass giving a shout of alarm. His whole skin was the same color apart from the strange, black tattooed whorls he could see on his neck. His ears were also pointed, though not as long as Dani’s, and his blonde hair nearly white. Through the spikes of his hair he could see… horns?

Eyes narrowing, he took a step towards the glass, pressing his hand to it as he examined his appearance. He was taller, his shoulders more broad and strong than the strongest man he’d ever seen. His clothes had changed, too; his elaborately trimmed blue velvet coat put him in mind of an officer’s uniform, though not from any army he’d seen. A huge, heavy sword hung from a scabbard at his waist, and over the sleeves of the coat were fitted a pair of hard leather and brass braces. There was a copper Oak tree with exposed branches and roots embroidered on the sash - the same tree, he realized, as adorned the large, round brass pocket watch around Dani’s neck.

“Am I a devil?” He asked, though as the words left his lips he knew it wasn’t true. He didn’t feel evil. If anything he felt more noble. Stronger, for his decision to protect Dani. He looked back to the Lady. “How do we look like this?”

Dani gave a small shake of her head. “I didn’t realize anything had changed myself until I looked in the mirror after standing up to your father. I don’t feel like a devil. But I read, once - “ she hesitated looking up at him. “If you’ll forgive me, my Lord…”

“Just Ben,” he corrected, shaking his head. “You’re far too fine a Lady to stand on ceremony with me, Dani.”

She flushed darkly, glancing down. “There’s old tales in books about the Fair folk, who steal babes from their mothers and leave fairy changelings in their place. Perhaps there is some truth in them?”

Ben shook his head. “Then why wouldn’t we have known before now? Dani, I’m _blue_. How could anyone overlook that? What am I going to do?”

“I… I don’t think anyone can see but us. When you came home I was still normal to your eyes, wasn’t I?” At Ben’s nod, she smiled. “You were normal to mine until you stood up to your father. Then you became a warrior. Protecting me.”

Something in her words resonated through him, a strange tingle and warmth. Before he could think about it, he dropped to one knee before her, taking her hand and placing a kiss to the back of it. “That’s my purpose. Protecting you.” Strange memories swam at the back of his mind, the memory of kneeling like this in front of another; a radiant, golden Lord in strange armor who was just as beautiful as Dani. No, they were one and the same. “This has happened before.”

“I feel that, too,” she said, voice hushed, trembling a little. “You’ve always been there for me. Oh, _Ben_ \- !”

At her gasp he stood to pull her close again, a little overwhelmed by how good it felt to wrap her small form in his arms. “I’m here to protect you. I promised to always protect you.” As he murmured the words, he felt the same warmth rush through him as before, and knew somehow that everything would work itself out.

~~~ 

When he took dinner with his family, two of his older brothers returned from their travels, he was relieved to see that Dani had already been replaced with another of the housemaids. He didn’t think he could keep his eyes off her; leaving her had been torture. As soon as he could be excused he went to the library, searching through the collection for any book that might contain ancient legends or fairy tales. They weren’t many, and by the time Dani slipped into his room late that night he’d gone through most of them, marking sections for them to review. He’d taken a bottle of wine from the celler, and they stayed awake late into the evening, pouring over words and debating them in hushed tones, sharing with each other the shards of memories that trickled back as the night went on.

Part of him could hardly believe that it was real. Dani was exquisite, mesmerizing, and he could hardly keep his eyes off of her long enough to read. Her joy and excitement was contagious, and though they didn’t come any closer to finding firm answers, he couldn’t help but feel that everything was going to be all right. More than all right. This was his purpose.

By the time the candle had burned down to a stub, he felt giddy with both joy and the wine. Somehow he wasn’t surprised when Dani moved to perch lightly on his lap, and though it seemed sacrilegious to think about touching this perfect being with carnal intent, he couldn’t help but feel a soft warmth of desire at the intent in her eyes. She raised a slender hand to cup his face, voice soft. “May I stay here with you tonight?”

Ben let his hands rest lightly on her hips, feeling the warmth of her body despite the layers of skirts and petticoats. “I won’t take advantage of you. No matter what my father said.”

“But if I want you to? I’ve known you before, Ben.” Her fingers stroked up into his hair, caressing the base of one horn and sending a shiver down his spine as her body arched closer to his. “Surely you must remember that.”

The memories came back stronger now, though there was strangeness to them. Dani had been in his arms before, sometimes the beautiful slip of a Lady that she was now, and sometimes the exquisite, fine featured Lord that he remembered. But he had always been Dani, and the gender of her form had no bearing on the desire that burned in him now.

He let himself nuzzle the spun gold of her hair, pressing the barest kiss to the side of her pointed ear. “I’ll do anything you ask of me,” he said, his voice unexpectedly husky. “Anything to please you, my Liege. Anything you ask.”

Her sigh teased sweetly at his skin, and she shifted on his lap to press her lips to his own, soft and yearning. With the barrier of propriety broken, Ben found he couldn’t hold back, claiming her mouth with longing kisses as his hands stroked around her slender waist, feeling the warmth of her body in contrast with the stiff stays of the corset that bound her tight. The silk of her gown felt decadent under his fingers, and while part of him knew that she couldn’t actually be wearing such finery, what he could see and feel was so vibrant that it was easy to believe that it was real. He peeled away the layers of her dress and undergarments with eager fingers, kissing her bare skin as it was revealed, her throat, her shoulders, the tops of her pert, pale breasts.

Dani seemed just as eager as he, her voice sweet in the softest moans at his kisses and the caress of his hands as she worked at the fastenings of his bracers and coat. When he finally pressed her back into the pillows of his bed she seemed completely at ease with their nudity, tracing her fingers over the dark designs on his chest. “I remember this,” she murmured, fingers trailing down farther, over his firm stomach to trace around the base of his cock. He drew a sharp hiss as her small hand encircled it, stroking him slowly. “Make love to me, Ben. Please.”

The pleasure of her touch was distracting, but he could still remember flashes - what she liked, how to please her. He stroked one broad hand up the inside of her thigh as he dropped his mouth to her chest, teasing one peaked nipple with his lips and tongue to hear her gasp. She was satisfyingly slick when he pressed his fingers between her thighs, stroking between her folds and smiling as her hips rocked up into the touch. “Oh, yes. Please…”

He claimed her mouth again as he slid one finger carefully inside her, groaning at the tight heat of her body. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he murmured, certain there was no way her delicate body could handle more. But Dani just laughed, teasing the underside of his cock with her fingertips.

“You could never hurt me,” she replied, arching up into the penetration as he worked another finger into her carefully. “You always please me…”

The tease of her fingers on his aching cock was certainly making it harder to argue with her. “But I can’t - is it safe? There’s a lot less to worry about when you’re a man….”

Dani laughed again softly, claiming his mouth, nipping at his bottom lip. “It’s safe. Make love to me, my guardian.”

The word sounded almost reverent on her lips, and sent as much desire through him as the touch of her hand. He slid his fingers from her as she wrapped her pale thighs around his waist, welcoming his cock into the slick heat of her body with only a moment of resistance. Her fingers bit into his shoulders with the most delicious lick of pain she arched up against him, crying out softly as her head fell back. “Oh!”

Ben pressed breathless kisses up her throat, overwhelmed by the feel of her and clinging to the dregs of his self-control. He sucked the tip of one pointed ear between his lips, nuzzling her hair and murmuring breathless endearments as he began to rock with her slowly. “My beautiful lady. My exquisite, perfect love. It’s like nothing else to be with you…”

Dani’s arms tightened around his shoulders, her voice breathless, biting back a moan as she rocked up against him a little harder. “Oh, yes… My Ben, my perfect guardian. You feel so good…”

It was easy to lose himself in the perfection of Dani’s body, letting instinct and memory take over from control. He remembered how the touch of his teeth on her delicate skin would make her go wild, how the short, hard thrusts of his hips would drive her as crazy as it would him. He remembered how sliding a hand between them to stroke the small nub of her maidenhood would make her pant and moan his name, her body shuddering around him again and again in waves of ecstasy.

“My Lady,” he murmured again huskily as his own passion built. “My love, my life….”

“Take your pleasure of me, love,” she gasped, heels pressed to the small of his back, and in moments he’d given in, sensation crashing around him as he spilled inside her.

When Ben could think again he found himself still curled over her protectively, her delicate form wrapped in his own. Dani was running her fingers through his hair, watching him with a smile that was both fond and familiar. Ben couldn't help but think that when he'd so long ago sworn his life to her - him - that it had been to someone most worthy indeed.

"I won't go on to university," he told her. "I'll stay here and protect you."

Dani pondered his words for a moment, then shook her head. "No. I need you to learn for me. Learn so that you can have your own household. So that we can perhaps be free to find out what we are. to find others like us. That's how you can best take care of me." She smiled, pulling him down into a warm kiss. "I promise I'll be right here waiting for you."

~~~

Going back to school ended up being the best decision he could have made. He quickly discovered that one of his young teachers was a man just as fantastical as he was; his jet black hair a gravity-defying mop that couldn't hide the long pointed ears. He gave Ben a smirk as he stood frozen in the classroom door. "Have a seat, youngling. Q&A is after class."

He could hardly concentrate through the lecture, mind abuzz with questions. Dani had been right. Of course Dani has been right. Afterwards his teacher, who told Ben to call him Connor when he was alone, tugged him into a small office filled with the strangest array of mechanical and clockwork trinkets Been had ever seemed. Connor encouraged him through his story with friendly, easy words, though when Ben told him about Dani, he gave a low whistle.

“So you’re in the service of a Sidhe."

"A... She?"

"Nah. A Sidhe. Fae royalty. Not many of those left around these days. 'Cept the few holed up deep in freeholds, but they tend to be a wee bit, you know. Brain-addled. Too long on the glamour, if you know what I mean." The man grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I have no clue what you mean," Ben replied truthfully, already feeling lost and wishing Dani was with him to help him make sense of it all.

“Ah, don’t worry, Ben of Liam. You will soon enough. We take care of our own.”

“Liam?”

Connor tapped the barren oak tree embroidered on his sash. “Your house. Mine as well. Normally not the best house to advertise, but you’ve woken up in a good place. We’ll help you out, you and the lady Sidhe.”

Making contact with the Fae sent his life into a whirlwind, and Ben quickly discovered what an incredible world they were a part of. A few well-placed members of high society who Ben would never have guessed to be anything other than mortal went to visit Ben’s father, and before he knew it he and Dani were set up in a little house far enough away from home where they could live that among Fae, and where no one would question that Dani was anything but the well-mannered, upper-class lady she appeared to be. They both gained mentors among the Fae, learning how to awaken and control their magic, and Dani finally had open access to the books and learning she had craved all her life.

But despite everything they learned and the adventures they found, Ben was always happiest to spend a quiet night curled in bed with Dani with an open book between them.

***


	2. Fairy Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first six months of Daniel's life, Ben Carson tells everyone that will listen that his little brother is a fairy baby. To his parent's relief, he grows out of it when he starts school.

It wasn’t unexpected for the fae soul reborn to two fae parents to experience chrysalis before they could speak, especially to a love match such as Lord and Lady Murdoch.

Lady Evangeline of House Fiona had been sent to the freehold shortly after the resurgence to negotiate a return of the freehold to Sidhe rule from the Selkies who’d held it since the sundering. No negotiation had been necessary; she’d fallen unexpectedly and immediately head over heels in love with the dashing and handsome Lord Jonathan. They ruled together happily for many years before their first child was born; Lady Evangeline claimed that he’d been awake even in the womb.

No, it wasn’t unexpected that their newborn was born aware of his fae nature. The only thing that surprised Lady Evangeline when she looked down at the swaddled newborn in her arms - the child who would be her heir and the one-day ruler of the freehold - was that he gazed back up at her with a Pooka’s green cat-slit eyes and black furred ears.

~~~

Elouise Carson (née Schreber) looked up from the papers she was grading, eyes scanning the playground in front of her for the familiar blue t-shirt and fluffy blond hair of her son. She didn’t see Ben on the brightly-coloured toddler’s play set, and she sighed, getting to her feet and stuffing her papers in her bag to keep them from the wind. Ben was almost four and seemingly already convinced of his own invincibility, tackling and exploring the world in a way that was exhausting to try and keep up with. She’d had to extract a solemn promise from the boy to keep him from climbing over the half-height chain link fence that encircled the playground.

She wasn’t immediately worried that she couldn’t see him. The older kid’s playground was a thrilling, tempting adventure for a rambunctious four year old. And the gated community she and Carsten had settled in two years ago was very safe. But Ben wasn’t on the swings, or trying to push the merry-go-round, or climbing the tires to the slide….

Looking past the play structure to the grassy field that surrounded it, she felt a rush of relief, then concern. Ben had crossed the park and was talking to a figure seated on a bench - one that wasn’t immediately familiar to her. As she hurried towards them she began to make out details: the man wore a worn brown suit and a matching fedora, like something out of an old black and white movie. But the hat sat on top of completely snow white hair, and as she reached them she could see the old man’s face and hands deeply lined with age.

Elouise cleared her voice. “Ben, you know you’re not supposed to talk to strangers.”

“But Mr. Daniel isn’t a stranger.” Her son looked up at her with wide blue eyes.

“Forgive my intrusion.” The old man’s voice was thin and almost too soft to hear. “Your son was kind enough to return my hat. It blew away in the wind.”

“I got it right before it was gonna blow over the fence!” Ben said excitedly, clutching her hand. “Just like a real hero, mummy!”

“Yes. A very well spoken hero.” The man picked up a cane that was leaning against the bench, slowly and carefully getting to his feet. Leaning heavily on it, he looked up at her, and Elouise found herself startled by the intense colour of the bright, cerulean blue eyes that gazed at her from behind wire-rimmed glasses. He must have been strikingly handsome in his youth, she found herself thinking. As it was, he had a very distinguished air about him, and it made her feel strangely at ease.

“I must be going now,” the man said, then smiled down at her son. “Take care, Ben.”

“Bye!” Ben smiled wide and waved, still waving behind him even as Elouise turned to lead him back towards the playground.

“Ben,” she said quietly, “it was very brave of you to rescue the man's hat, but you shouldn’t talk to strangers without mummy, okay? Next time you bring me the hat, and we’ll give it back together.”

“Okay,” Ben agreed, finally turning back to her. “Mummy?”

“Yes, dear?”

“When my baby brother is born, he can sleep with Sasha Bear so that he’s not scared at night.”

“What?” Elouise stopped short, staring down at her son in shock. They’d been trying for another baby, of course, for almost two years. And she _was_ three weeks overdue. But it was too early, she’d told herself. Better to wait at least full month before buying a test or bringing it up with Carsten, not when it could so easily be a mistake. She took a deep breath and tried to speak calmly. “Ben, what are you talking about?”

Ben shrugged. “Mr. Daniel said I’m going to have a baby brother.”

“He…” Elouise turned, scanning the field, squinting against the brightness of the sun. The old man who’d been standing behind them only seconds ago had, in all appearances, completely vanished.

Blinking hard, she rubbed her eyes. Perhaps she’d turned away for longer than she'd thought.

Ben tugged on her hand. “Mummy?”

Elouise smiled down at her son. “Tell you what, _mein Bärchen_. Let’s go to the drug store and I’ll buy you an ice cream. But don’t say anything to Daddy about your brother yet, okay? It’s going to be a surprise.”

“What kind of surprise?”

She’d have to buy a test. She could only pray that Ben would forget about this whole thing if she wasn’t actually pregnant. “We’ll figure it out together, sunshine.”

~~~

 

“You say this Doctor Schreber was my… cousin? Neither of my parents had any siblings.” Elouise stared at the solicitor who stood in her front entry, lifting a hand to rub her forehead. She was only four months along, she couldn’t be getting pregnant brain yet….

“Second cousin twice removed,” the solicitor repeated patiently.

“And you’re saying he left me…”

“Slightly more than nine hundred thousand dollars, yes. You or your progeny, Mrs Carson.”

“My kids? How would he even know whether or not I have kids?”

“It’s a common stipulation in a will to divide an estate amongst the youngest living relatives. You do have children?”

She touched her rounding stomach distractedly. “Just one now. For the next few months.”

“Then you will receive thirty thousand dollars a year for his care until his or her eighteenth birthday, with the remainder held in trust until that time. You will have the ability to divide the trust evenly amongst any additional children if you choose.”

Elouise shook her head slowly. “I’m sorry, this just seems very strange to me. I’m sure I never met any old uncles, let alone with that kind of money….”

“If you would like to have your own lawyer look over the paperwork, there is an allocation for legal fees,” the solicitor told her. “But there is one stipulation that you should be aware of.”

“Stipulation?”

“You will be required to give your next child his name, or the female variation of it.”

Name her child after some rich relative she’d never met? But even as she thought about it, she felt the child inside her suddenly stir for the first time.

Maybe he wouldn’t mind too terribly, then. 

And it was a hell of a lot of money.

~~~

At least Daniel wasn’t a bad name, Carsten had reasoned when they'd decided to take the money. Or Danielle, if that was the case. Certainly not a bad name when it meant being able to completely pay off the house in only a few years.

Somehow he looked like a Daniel, Elouise thought fondly, looking down at the newborn in her arms, his perfect tiny hands balled into fists as he slept. The logical part of her mind told her that her opinions were all just bonding hormones, but she couldn’t help but think that he was certainly the most beautiful baby she’d ever seen. Daniel yawned, blinking open his vibrantly baby-blue eyes to stare up at her, sleepy and content, and Elouise felt her heart melt.

“You have to be quiet in case Mummy is sleeping, all right?” She heard her husband’s voice outside the hospital room door and smiled.

“It’s all right, boys. We’re awake.”

Ben was clutching a threadbare teddy bear under one arm when Carsten brought him into the room. Her husband gave an apologetic smile. “I couldn’t get him to leave the bear at home.”

“Sasha Bear wants to watch over my brother,” Ben declared, reaching the side of the bed and holding the bear up over his head, straining towards his mother.

“Hold on, son, I’ll lift you up. Don’t shove the bear at your brother. You have to be really, really gentle, okay?” Carsten wrapped his arms around his son, smiling at Elouise as he leaned in so that the boy could see the baby.

She couldn’t help but worry, even though she and Carsten had done everything the books had recommended to help prepare Ben to no longer be the sole focus of his parents’ attention. But Ben seemed just as entranced by the baby as she was, reaching out with one finger to touch his brother’s hand gently.

“Hi Daniel,” he whispered.

Elouise was surprised, but only for a moment.

Surely Carsten must have told him. Or he’d overheard them talking.

With her newborn son in her arms, an old man she’d seen the park eight months ago was the furthest thing from her mind.

~~~


	3. Flickerflash

Larry had never intended to pursue the young Lord Murdoch. He was too happy to have found a friend in his new freehold to immediately complicate things with sex. John was refreshingly playful, a challenge to train with, and a surprisingly good listener. The young lord had even appointed him the head of his personal guard, though Larry was beginning to think that John had no intention of recruiting any other members.

He'd never intended to pursue John. And John had no shortage of willing lovers, both fae and mortal. But he'd always known it would happen eventually.

John had insisted on making love under the stars, pulling the mattress out of his tent, and in the moonlight his pale skin looked even more appealing. His tail curled and swayed, sinuous and restless, occasionally sliding soft against Larry’s skin. He rolled his hips up against Larry’s as the satyr pulled back, his cock hard and flushed and slick with precome in its nest of dark curls. “Mmm, don’t stop. I’ve always dreamed about being fucked by a satyr in the middle of the forest.”

Larry’s lips tingled from the hunger of their kisses, but he kept himself just out of reach of John’s questing mouth, just rocking against him slowly. John was exquisite; he couldn’t help but want to find out how much more beautiful he’d look completely lost to pleasure. He pulled away to kneel between John’s thighs and pulled his hips up onto his lap, grinding his cock between the cheeks of his ass. “Right here where anyone could walk up to us? You little exhibitionist.”

John curled one hand around his own cock, stroking slowly. Somehow his tail had ended up between Larry’s legs, and it flicked teasingly against his balls. “Of course. Risking discovery is half the fun. Give me your hand, I’ll suck on your fingers.”

“I can do better than that.” Larry cupped a hand near his lips, concentrating glamour and singing a few words to bring the cantrip to life. Instantly his palm was filled with slick, which he stroked over his own cock liberally before curling his fingers around John’s, smoothing over his balls, then pressing two fingers inside him. “Summoned a bit too much. Hope you like it messy, green eyes.”

“Wanna make all the mess,” John replied breathlessly, hips canting up into the stimulation, heels digging into the small of Larry’s back. “Come on, Lar - !”

“As my Lord commands.” He was beautiful, Larry thought as he pushed into the willing heat of John’s body, smiling at the shuddering groan it pushed from his mouth. He set a smooth, slow rhythm, pushing a little deeper with each thrust, watching John’s hands clench at the sleeping bag underneath them as his eyes fell closed in pleasure.

“Oh god yess….” John’s words ended in a hiss, and another thrust drew a throaty groan from his mouth that resonated through him. Larry could feel the low rumble more than he could hear it, and he stuttered to a stop in surprise.

“Are you purring?”

One green eye cracked open. “Not if you stop.” He wiggled his hips a little, then nudged Larry’s hip with his heel. “Your Lord commands you to keep fucking him. Kitty style, actually.”

Larry gave his ass a swat as he pulled away. “Doggy style? Turn your hot ass over.”

“I don’t do anything fucking Doggy style,” John retorted, getting onto his knees and forearms and wiggling his ass invitingly. “Get over here.” He groaned as Larry pressed back into him, the low rumble of his purr vibrating through him. “Mm, that’s it….”

Larry bit his lip on a groan, bucking into him harder, hips smacking against his ass. “That purring thing is really intense, it’s so… oh god John, fuck - !”

“Yes fucking,” John gasped in reply, hands clenching at the edge of the mattress as he pushed against him, back arched in pleasure. “Harder - !”

Larry narrowly avoided the swish of his tail, only to be hit in the face with it again. He spat out some fluff. “Fuck, can’t you keep that thing still?”

“Mind of its own,” John gasped in reply, a shudder running through him as they came together just right, his tail catching Larry’s mouth again. “Fuck yes, like that - !”

Larry tried to swat his tail away, then pulled back, flopping down on the air mattress. “I can’t fuck with your tail attacking me. So you’re going to have to ride me like the little whore you are until you come on my cock.”

“Mmm. I like being a little whore.” John straddled him without hesitation, leaning down to catch his mouth hungrily as he rocked down onto his cock again. “But I’m definitely going to make you come before I do.”

“Yeah?” Larry braced his hooves to give a harder thrust up into him, grinning at the cry it pulled from John’s lips. “I’ll take that bet, handsome.”

John’s purring intensified, and he held Larry’s gaze with narrowed eyes. He rocked down harder, tightening around his cock as he eased back. “And what do I get if I win? All the sex I want?”

Larry drew a sharp hiss, but kept up the assault, hips smacking into John’s ass. “That sounds like me winning.”

“God no. If you win – oh fuck, there – if you win, you get… mmm… all the sex you want.” John braced his hands on Larry’s shoulders and sat up, moving on him hard and fast. “Oh god mother fuck shit Lar - !” 

Larry bit back a groan, grinning as he watched his friend moving above him, gasping for breath, eyes closed in pleasure. He moved a hand to cup his balls, stroking gently. “You know you can’t win this one, gorgeous. You’re so fucking close right now… gonna paint my stomach with your come, aren’t you?” He curled his free hand around John’s erection, letting the buck of his lover’s hips push his swollen shaft through his grip.

“So not fair!” John gasped. His fingers dug into Larry’s shoulder as a shudder wracked his body, his voice tight, obviously trying to hold off. “You – cheater - !”

“All’s fair in… love and sex,” Larry replied breathlessly, stroking his thumb over the head of his cock and nearly slamming up into him with the force of his thrusts. Pleasure pooled hot in his core, craving release, but everything felt so good that Larry wasn’t about to give into it. “Come on, darling… show me how much you wanted this… wanna watch you come all over yourself….”

John jerked down onto him with a broken cry, leaning in to bite hard at the crook of his neck as his body clenched around him. The lick of pain was unexpectedly intense, and he was coming before he could stop himself, emptying himself inside the welcoming heat of his friend’s body as John painted his skin with hot spurts of come. 

Gasping for breath, Larry wrapped his arms around him, still moving with him a little as the last shudders of orgasm faded. John whimpered against his skin, still purring softly, wriggling closer him to keep him from pulling away. “Damn… did we both lose?”

“I think we both won,” Larry replied breathlessly, stroking a hand down his spine to caress the base of his tail on a hunch. John’s purring intensified, and he licked up his throat to nuzzle Larry’s ear.

“We both won? Does that just mean lots of sex all the time?” John wiggled a little more on him, pressing up against his fingers now. “Mmm. Keep doing that and more sex will be really soon… if you think you can handle it….”

Larry felt a soft twitch of arousal despite being spent, and kept stroking small circles at the base of his tail. He lowered his voice to a growl, nuzzling John’s black furred ear. “Of course I can handle it. I can fuck you until you can’t walk straight if I want to, little kitten.”

John moaned, low and pleased. “New bet. If I make you come first next you have to teach me how to Flickerflash lube like that.”

Larry chuckled. “And if I win, I teach you Flickerflash but you’re naked the entire time I’m teaching you.”

John laughed, pulling back to capture Larry’s mouth in a yearning kiss. “Deal.”

~~~


	4. The Lord of the Freehold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Losing one's parents and having to assume leadership of a freehold wouldn't be easy for anyone, but certainly not a Pooka as carefree as John. Thankfully his guard is there to protect him.

They were in Larry's apartment when Larry got the news. That was something that had been happening more and more as John got older - a night outside the freehold, with whatever mortal lover - or lovers - they'd managed to ensnare. It was good for John, Larry reasoned, not to be entirely caught up in the freehold. To keep one foot grounded in reality, or at least a few toes. Or, you know. A dick.

That night had been particularly, spectacularly carnal. Their guests weren't mortal at all, but a pair of twin Satyr that Larry had met in his first few years of awakening, spent traveling with his mentor throughout the continent before he'd come to the freehold. Neal and Ken belonged to a satyr tragus on the mainland, where the both - worked? owned? managed? maybe all of that? - a modeling firm. Larry'd had an open invitation to join them, before he'd met John and decided to put down roots in the freehold. Still, they'd met up a few times for blistering sex, and the night before had been no exception. 

John was still sleeping the sleep of one who'd been having orgies with three satyrs all night when Larry had crawled out of the sprawl of naked bodies in bed, body aching in all the best ways. He hit the bathroom and had just put coffee on to brew when one of the twins joined him - probably Neal, Ken slept late - pressing up against his back and stroking his hands around his hips, over the bare skin just above his fur. "Morning, handsome. Wanna have kitchen sex while we wait for the coffee to brew?"

Larry gave an appreciative moan and rocked his hips back against him. It was rare that any of the mortals John found had enough stamina for a morning round in the kitchen, and it seemed like the perfect start to the day. Then his cell phone, sitting on the counter, started to buzz, and Larry regretfully pulled away to grab it. The number wasn't one he recognized, and few people had his number. Usually their conquests were given John's if they were given anything at all, and the only thing John did with his phone was play cell phone games. "Larry speaking."

"Where the hell have you been? We've been calling both of you all night!"

It took a moment for him to place the voice as belonging to John's father's Seneschal, a troll grump with an astonishing head for numbers. "Lu? Sorry, I didn't have my phone with me. What the hell is going on?"

There was silence for a moment on the other end of the phone, and when Lu spoke again her voice trembled. "We need Lord Murdoch back at the freehold as soon as possible. I'll tell you the details when you get here. He... needs to assume Lordship."

Larry felt a chill rush through him, and it took him a moment to respond. Lord Jonathan had planned to pass Lordship of the freehold to John on his thirty-third birthday - a traditionally auspicious age - but that was six years off. A call like this could only mean one terrible thing. "Of course. I'll get him there as soon as I can." Then he clicked off, looking back at Neal, feeling like he could hardly breathe. ".... something's happened to Lord Murdoch. We need to get to the freehold."

Neal was immediately serious, nodding. "I'll thermos the coffee. Ken and I will come with you."

Larry was grateful for it. He'd woken John with gentle kisses and touch that his pooka friend had responded to playfully, but once he was fully awake he'd caught on to Larry's somber mood and sobered completely. He let Larry bundle him into clothes and out into a cab without saying hardly anything or trying to ask about what was going on, accepting a travel mug of coffee from Neal with thanks and sipping it as they drove through the city streets.

They stepped into a freehold almost unrecognizable from the one they'd left the night before. The lighting was dim and flickering, paint peeling from the walls. The fine marble floor was cracked and crumbling underfoot. It _felt_ unsettled. Wrong. Larry shivered.

They were met just inside the doors by Lu, and John's sister, Lady Anna. The young selkie's skin was pale, eyes red from too many years, and she hugged tightly to her chest a seal pelt that was not her own. John sucked in a shuddering gasp as he saw it, then pulled her tightly to him, a soft, keening moan of loss escaping his throat that broke Larry's heart.

Larry knew immediately what the skin meant, knew that things were far worse than he'd anticipated. Even with being as connected to the freehold and dreaming as they were, it was inevitable that Lord Jonathan and Lady Evangeline would one day become lost to banality, that the fae side of them would fade as all fae eventually did, until their next reincarnation. It was most difficult for fae who'd been awake most of their lives, who'd lose all their fae memories as a result. They had arrangements for when that happened, as most high ranking fae did. Larry knew they were fortunate to have had them as long as they had - both had lived long, full lives amongst the fae. But for Anna to have Lord Jonathan's pelt....

"There was a car accident last night," Lu confirmed softly. "He was killed on impact. We lost Paul too, on the way to the hospital. Lady Evangeline...." she stopped, and swallowed hard. "The news of it has made her come undone. Stella's with her now, keeping her calm. We've just been waiting for John. We need to go see her as soon as possible."

The news was sad, but not surprising, not with how in love his Lord and Last had been. Not for a Sidhe of house Fiona, who prized love above all else. He nodded. "Of course."

"Larry." Neal grabbed his arm before he could move, blue eyes meeting his urgently. "This won't be easy on him. Especially not a Pooka, and not with how close he was to his father. You're his protector. You need to keep him with us. It's the single most important duty you will ever have."

Larry remembered well the despair that he'd felt a year prior, when his aging mentor had thrown his Tragoidia and danced his way out of the world of the fae. He remembered the care and love John had shown him, lifting his spirit and helping him through it. Not many fae stayed close to their mortal families after awakening. How could you, when they could never know or understand what you were? It had been a relief for Larry to leave his behind - he hadn't seen his mother in years, anyway, and his father was a homophobic asshole. He'd loved Alan terribly. Beautifully. And how much more would John have loved the man who he'd called both mentor and father? 

Larry nodded. "He's my friend. I'll help him no matter what."

Of everything that could have happened, this was the worst case scenario, Larry thought as Lu took them to Lady Evangeline's rooms. John has always been closer to his father; Evangeline loved her son, but couldn't always appreciate his carefree, Pooka spirit. Lord Jonathan was the one to encourage his creativity with magic, to tell John to find his own way of learning and leading and dreaming. But as they entered Lady Evangeline's rooms to see the small, confused and distressed mortal woman standing where a grand and mighty Sidhe Queen had once been, Larry revised his opinion. It would have been far, far more difficult for John to see his father, his strongest supporter, in such a state.

Lady Evangeline's handmaid Stella, a pretty, soft spoken kinain, touched her mistress' arm. "Eva? Your son is here to see you. With Anna. You remember John, don't you?" She waved John forward. "Offer you hand, John. It helps."

John followed her instruction, and after a moment of hesitation Evangeline placed her hand on his upturned palm. He covered it gently with his free hand. "I'm so sorry, mother."

"John... Like your father." Her lower lip trembled, and she swallowed hard. "Yes. I remember."

"We've been waiting for John," Stella reminded her softly. "You need to give him the keys to your house so he can look after it for you while we go away."

"Away." Evangeline was silent for a moment, and her eyes grew bright. "Yes. There's too much of him here, Stella. I keep seeing him in the shadows, but he's not...."

"I know," Stella soothed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "We'll go far, far away from the sea, I promise. But you have to give John the keys to your house. Okay? Tell him the house is all his, now."

"Who?" Evangeline's eyes darted around the room for a moment before focusing on John again. "Oh. Yes. The keys." She reclaimed her hand to undo a chain from around her neck, dropping it and the shining key that hung from it into John's palm as if relieving herself of a burden she'd didn't want. "The house is yours, son."

Immediately the creepy, unsettled feeling that had been pricking at the back of Larry's neck since they'd arrived was lifted, the lights brightening in a woosh, as if the freehold had just taken a new, deep breath. He heard Lu breathe a sigh of relief. But as John fastened the chain around his neck is seemed as though his friend grew even sadder.

"Serrah and the rest of the pod are on their way in from the island," Anna told him quietly, after Stella had taken Evangeline from the room. "They'll stay with us until his body is released and help with the memorial."

"And take his pelt." John's words were leaden.

Anna's lips tightened; she nodded mutely.

John reached out to run his fingertips along the fur. His voice was soft, rough. "May I have a few minutes with it?"

Larry held his breath. Selkies as a kith were extremely protective of pelts, and for good reason; a lost pelt meant that somewhere, a selkie world lose the ability to realize their fae nature, never be able to return to the sea. But Anna handed it over without question, hugging her brother tightly before letting go.

Larry shadowed John silently out into his mother's courtyard garden, trying to keep a respectful distance but terrified by the heaviness he could see in John's step, and the way his tail hung limp, ears flattened, hidden in his curls. John perched on the edge of a fountain, pelt clutched to his chest, and for a long moment just started down at the cobblestones, silent and frozen. Then he raised his head slowly, spotting Larry and holding a hand out to him, the pupils in his green eyes so wide they were almost completely dark.

Larry crossed quickly to his side, holding him tightly as John pressed close, trembling. He pressed a kid to his hair. "I'm so sorry, kitten."

"I knew would happen someday," John murmured, voice breaking on the last word, and he gave a soft, helpless sob. "Just didn't think I wouldn't get to say goodbye - !"

For a time Larry just held him, stroking John's back as he cried quietly. When his friend finally started to calm he pressed a kiss to his hair at the base of one ear, keeping his voice soft. "He wouldn't want you to stop dreaming, kitten."

"I know," John replied, and let out a shivering breath. "I'm won't. I'll be okay. It's just... a lot. All at once."

"It is," Larry replied, and squeezed his shoulders gently. "But I'll be here. For whatever you need, John."

"I know," John replied, pulling back to give him a watery smile. "Thank you."

John was calm in the days that followed, mourning with quiet dignity. He gave the Serrah and her Selkie pod full authority to arrange the memorial service, opening the freehold to them with appropriate thanks. Acknowledging condolences solemnly, quiet and composed throughout the entire wake - the eulogy, the music. Anna wept silently at his side when they finally poured Lord Jonathan's ashes from the stern of the boat, out into the waves. John didn't shed another tear.

Most of the visitors commended him on keeping his head in the situation. Larry was terrified.

"Talk to me," he said softly, as they sailed back to the marina. "I'm worried about you."

"I know," John replied, leaning into him. "I'm sorry. I'm... just tired."

"And mourning. And bottling it up inside. It's the worst thing anyone can do. But especially you, kitten."

John gave a soft, bitter laugh. "Then what am I supposed to do? Scream out my feelings and watch the freehold twist and warp around me?"

Feeling helpless, Larry shook his head. "If that's what it takes?"

"But I can't. I have to be responsible now."

"You need to be _you_." Larry turned into him more, fingers brushing his jaw, urging him to look up at him. "You know that, right? No one expects you to be your father, and you'll only hurt yourself trying. Be you, John. And yeah, maybe that means that things will be a little more chaotic, a little more mercurial. But that's what the freehold needs. Your dreams, whether they're happy or sad. And if that means both your laughter and your tears then that's fine."

John drew a slow, trembling breath, blinking back tears as he nodded. Then he looked up at Larry, eyes so wide and sad that Larry felt like he could drown in them. "What do I do?"

Larry swallowed, wracking his brains for an answer. "Um. Maybe something...." he started slowly, mind blank, and felt a shiver of panic. Then a thought came to mind, and he blurted it out before he could second guess himself. "Sex on the roof."

John's eyebrows knit together. "Sex on the roof...?" he repeated slowly, but Larry saw his ears perk ever so slightly, so he ran with it, lowering his voice salaciously.

"Mmhmm. Haven't you always wanted to? I'll do whatever you want, kitten. Absolutely anything."

John chewed on his bottom lip, but the corners of his mouth quirked. "My mother would kill me if she knew."

"Your mother is a hundred miles away in an opulently luxurious fae retirement home. This is your freehold now."

"Well..." John said, then flashed him a smile. "I suppose it's a start."

Just watching John's tail swish from side to side as they left the boat was enough to send a wave of relief though him. But as they got closer to home, he began to feel the soft glow of anticipation. He hadn't had sex since the night of the accident either, and the thought of helping John christen his roof was becoming more and more appealing by the moment.

"Do you think I should redecorate?" John asked as they slipped away from the rest of the returning fae, into a delicately gilded elevator to the top floor. "Maybe just a few things, here and there. To make things more fun. More me."

Larry pressed him back against the side of the elevator, leaning in for a brief, teasing kiss. "Yeah? Like what?"

"Mm. Better stair rails, for a start. The ones we have are terrible to slide down, they've got those horrible decorative bumps every three feet."

Larry quirked an eyebrow. "Why don't you just put in slides?"

"Slides?" John's jaw dropped. Then he surged against him, catching his mouth hungrily, hands starting to tug at the buttons of his suit jacket and dress shirt. "Oh my god, Red, I've never wanted you to fuck me so badly before in my life."

Larry laughed breathlessly, John's unexpected surge of glamour warm and arousing. He caught John's hands as the elevator door opened, pulling him out and down the hall to the auxiliary staircase that lead to the roof. "Well, I'm completely amicable to that."

"Just amicable?" Somehow John managed to get his pants undone even as they climbed the stairs, sliding his hand inside to cup his half-hard cock. "Liar."

"All right, then, I'm hot as hell for it. Gonna make you scream so loud the entire freehold's gonna hear, gonna know how much you love getting that slutty little asshole fucked...."

"Oh my fucking god, Larry....!" John pulled him out the utility door, catching his face in his hands and pulling Larry in for a desperate kiss. He gave a soft grunt as Larry pushed him back against the stone beside it, fingers making quick work of his clothes as he did his best to steal John's breath with increasingly demanding kisses. Soon enough they were naked, clothes strewn about the open roof top around them. John wound his arms up around his neck, arching and grinding up against him between breathless kisses, his cock sliding hard against his stomach and the soft fur at the top of his hips. He wrapped one leg up over his hips for more sensation, whining as Larry moved to kiss along his jaw, giving a little helpless buck up against him. "Oh god, please....."

"Tell me how you want it, kitten," Larry murmured, slicking his fingers with a murmured cantrip and carefully working two up into him. "Whatever you want."

"God...." John drew a shuddering breath, whimpering as Larry's fingers twisted inside him. "I want... oh god, I want...."

"Mmhmm?" Larry moved to mouth at the edge of his ear, teasing the thin, furred flesh gently with his teeth and feeling a surge of arousal at the way it made John cry out, desperate and trembling.

"Oh god, fuck me. Over the edge of the parapet. Bend me over and fuck me hard, god, Lar, please...!"

"Dirty little kitten," Larry growled, kissing him hard before pulling him away and over to the edge of the roof on the side of the freehold's walled gardens. Usually he tried to subtly wrangle his way out of fucking doggy style, but John loved it. He could deal with a mouthful of fur for the sake of lifting John's spirits.

He bent John over the wide ledge of stone, kissing hungrily up the back of his neck half to keep his mouth out of the reach of Johns tail, grinding his cock between the cheeks of his ass. "This what you want, my lord? To look over your holdings while you take my cock like a desperate little slut?"

"Fuck yes," John gasped, trying to grind back against him. "Come on, pervert. Put your money where your mouth is - oh god, yes, I - !" His words were lost in a whine as Larry started pressing inside him, fingers scrabbling for purchase at the stone. He tried to rock back against him, whining as Larry drew back. "Oh fuck, Lar, don't tease me, not tonight. Please fuck me....!"

"Shhh...." Larry slid an arm around his waist to help hold him in place, mouthing kisses up his neck, quickly burying himself to the hilt. Perhaps it was the week of worrying, but John's passion-glamour seemed even more potent than normal. He let himself revel in it as he started to move in him, rocking slow and deep, feeling happiness, relief, love and adoration all at once. "I'll fuck you so good, sweetheart, don't worry," he murmured, giving a harder thrust and groaning at the breathless cry it drove from John's lips, "Make you feel so good, kitten... and all you'll be able to think about... as you walk through your halls tomorrow... is that ... oh fuck.... first thing you did as Regent... was to come all over the fucking roof....!"

"Oh god, yes - !" John's whimpered gasps of pleasure were heady, intoxicating. He braced one knee against the stone to push back against him, crying out unrestrainedly as they came together again and again. "Fuck, Lar, don't stop - ! Tell me - tell me how naughty I am, tell me - "

Larry laughed breathlessly, nipping at the crook of his neck, growling low and breathless in his ear, forcing himself to speak between smooth, steady thrusts, between pleasure rushing hot through his nerves, craving more. "That you're... a dirty little kitten that deserves to be spanked? Spreading his legs and... wiggling his cute little ass... at a pervert like me? You're gonna go back in there... in your fine silk trappings... with my cum dribbling out your... slutty little asshole... aren't you?" 

He sealed his mouth at the crook of John's neck, sucking at the skin, biting down as he clung to control. He shifted his grip on John's waist to curl around his cock, gasping half incoherent encouragements, stroking him faster. "Oh fuck, John - come for me, come all overself, come all over everything, fuck - "

"Oh - !" John bucked back against him, tense and shuddering, crying out helplessly as his passion crested. The shuddering surge of glamour was inescapable, and in moments Larry was coming inside him, crying out against his skin as he jerked up into him again and again. The pleasure of it was overwhelming enough, bright and beautiful and blissful, but the warm, sparkling joy of John's passion and glamour on top of it all left him unable to do anything but cling to John and gasp for breath as pleasure sparked behind his eyes.

John seemed just as overwhelmed, gasping for breath in huge gulps, sagging boneless against the parapet. Then, as he managed to get his breath back he started to laugh, soft and easy, pressing back into him, and Larry could feel the low vibration of his purr thrum through his body. "Oh lover, yes.... yes, fucking on the roof was exactly what I needed...."

Larry felt a wave of happiness at his words. "Good..." he murmured, and pressed a kiss under his ear. "Sex and then slides near the staircases?"

"Mmhmm. Slides and firemen poles. Leading into huge tubs of Jello."

Larry nuzzled his neck. "You wanna Jello wrestle now, kitten?"

"Not this very instant, I just came. Maybe in fifteen minutes." John laughed again, and as Larry eased away he rolled over on the stone, leaning up to kiss him. "You're so happy when you fuck. So playful. I needed that glamour. Thank you."

"You gave plenty back," Larry assured him, returning his soft kiss, smiling against his mouth. "Surprised we didn't set off fireworks up here."

"Oh fuck. I totally should have! I - "

Suddenly they both heard what was, unmistakably, an incredibly carnal groan nearby. They both turned towards the sound, silent and questioning, and when Larry realized what he was seeing he burst out laughing. "Fucking gargoyles - !"

" _Exactly_!" John exclaimed, cackling, hitting his palm against Larry's shoulder to punctuate his glee. " _Fucking_ gargoyles!!"

"Oh my god." Larry buried his face in John's hair, feeling giddy. "It must have been our glamour. I've never created Chimera just from fucking before."

"You've never fucked the Lord of a Freehold before," John retorted, grinning, twisting in his arms to claim a triumphant kiss from his lips. "And now, the first thing here that's mine, purely mine, is a pair of gargoyles copulating on the roof forever."

Larry laughed, shaking his head. "As long as you're happy, kitten."

"I am." John reached up to stroke his fingers through his hair affectionately, then pressed a softer kiss to his mouth. "Thank you."

"Any time, my friend."

~~~


	5. Love & Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Daniel were adopted into Duke Richard's freehold as young changelings, nurtured and taught the ways of the fae amoungst the wonder of dreams and magic. That idyll is ruined when Daniel's foster brother uses dark magics in an attempt to lay claim to him, and the consequences are far worse than the young Sidhe and his protector could have ever imagined.

Daniel awoke with his head pounding, mouth dry. For a moment he couldn't think, everything around him unfamiliar. Then terrible memories came to him in a rush - learning about his foster-brother's machinations against him, coming here with anger flaring only to have Lord Thomas access stronger magics than he'd ever thought the other Sidhe capable of. With surprise on his side, he'd overwhelmed Daniel's personal wards almost before he could react and knocked him out.

Daniel tried to lay still, silently taking stock of himself. He was laying sprawled on his front, cold, naked, and from the rough, tight restriction he could feel around his wrists and ankles he was likely tied up. That whatever he was tied to was soft and warm underneath him was of no comfort. Not with what he'd learned of his foster-brother.

"He called you his property," the young Slaugh girl had whispered in his ear, standing on tiptoes to reach. "That if Desmond didn't relinquish his claim on you that he would make him. Use his influence with Duke Richard to disfellowship him. Keep him from seeking refuge at any freehold in the Americas."

Her words had made Daniel see red. Bad enough that Thomas had chased off his lovers before. But Desmond had been smart and funny and so kind to him... he'd thought he might be able to fall in love with the handsome, tanned Eshu. Perhaps even go journeying with him when he left the freehold. Then he'd left without saying a word, and Daniel's heart had broken into a dozen pieces. 

Now he knew.

For a few moments all Daniel could feel as he lay there was anger. Anger at Desmond, for not telling him the truth. He would have fought. They could have fought together. Anger at himself for coming here to confront Thomas, at his own stupidity for coming alone, for making Ben promise to wait outside his foster brother's apartments. Anger most of all at Thomas for his deceit, for acting against Daniel - 

"I know you're awake, my lovely." 

Daniel gave a low, angry growl before he could stop himself. He opened his eyes to find himself tied to a grand, stately bed. Thomas was bent over a large silver basin on a table beside it that glowed with dark magics, and Daniel fought down a shiver of fear. He needed to stay angry. His magics were stronger when he was angry.

Quickly he murmured a cantrip under his breath, but instead of dissolving the rope at his wrists and ankles the magic rebounded through him, buzzing through his body like he'd stuck his finger in a light socket. He gasped in pain before he could stop himself, and heard Thomas chuckle.

"No use trying to escape, precious," he said, reaching out to stroke a hand over Daniel's hair, smiling wider when Daniel tried to jerk away. "Don't fight. Don't waste your energy, it's futile. My magic is stronger than yours. And soon enough you'll be mine."

"I'll never be yours," Daniel shot back, trying to turn his head enough to snap at Thomas's fingers. But Thomas just laughed, climbing up onto the bed to straddle his hips. Daniel tried to push him off, fingers and toes scrambling against the bed for purchase, but his restraints held firm. In moments he was pinned to the bed completely, Thomas's hands on his shoulders, pushing his full weight into him.

"I know you'll never be mine by choice," he said, rolling his hips against Daniel's ass deliberately. Daniel could feel the hard length of his cock grind into his skin, and he tried to fight the surge of fear it brought. Thomas gave a low moan, repeating the motion. "God, you're beautiful. Do you know how long I've been wanting you under me like this? The first time I saw you I knew I had to have you. Own you, possess you like no-one else ever could...."

Daniel quickly searched his memories to find the first time he'd met the older Sidhe, when he'd returned to the freehold from exchange at another. He felt a surge of revulsion. "I was twelve, you sick fuck."

"I've been patient," Thomas purred, still rocking against him. But Daniel couldn't help but think on how friendly he'd seemed. Overly so. Something about it had unsettled Daniel, and he'd stayed away.

He forced his voice to stay hard and angry. "Don't kid yourself. You're a disgusting pedophile. You would have had me then if I'd let you."

"Perhaps. Only your body was young, of course. Such an ancient, powerful mind in a young, supple body...." he groaned as his hips bucked harder against Daniel's ass, and Daniel quickly found himself weighing his options. That Thomas intended to rape him was without question. But if he could hold him off long enough he knew that Ben would grow suspicious and come for him. How long would that take? How long had he been here?

"Too bad that brute of a brother was always with you," Thomas said, as if reading his mind. He ground his hips harder against Daniel's ass with a throaty moan, and a brief, hopeful thought flitted across Daniel's mind that he might be able to get his foster brother excited enough to spend himself before he even got to penetration. "If I'd ever gotten you alone...."

"You'd have pinned me down and taken my virgin ass," Daniel growled, and felt Thomas's hips buck helplessly against him. But then he released Daniel's shoulders, and Daniel heard him unzip his pants. He pressed closer, the length of his cock nestling between Daniel's ass cheeks, and as he thrust hard against him Daniel couldn't hold back his soft sob of terror. "Please don't - !"

"Don't?" Thomas's voice grew lower, more cruel. "Oh my dear Daniel, of course I'm going to fuck you. Why on earth would I go through all this trouble to deny myself that pleasure?" His hands clenched on Daniel's asscheeks, pressing them together as he gave another slow thrust against him. "But if it's any consolation... this is the only time our coupling will be non-consensual."

The treacle-thick pleasure in his voice only made Daniel's fear grow. He tried to keep from trembling, tried to stay angry, stay confident, but the grind of Thomas's cock against him was a constant reminder that at any moment he would - "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I've worked too long and hard to be satisfied with one encounter," Thomas purred. He leaned over grabbed something from the table, then slid back to sit over his thighs. Moments later Daniel felt his fingers press against him, slick but not gentle as they pushed inside him. He cried out despite himself, and heard Thomas laugh. "I'll miss your beautiful cries of fear, Daniel. But it will be worth it. When I'm done with you tonight you'll be my willing slave. You'll break your bonds with that oaf of a brother and swear yourself entirely to me."

"Like hell I will!"

 

"You'll have no choice," Thomas replied, twisting his fingers inside him, moaning as Daniel cried out again. "Yes, that's it. Cry and tremble for me. You're going to feel so good around my cock, Daniel, I'm going to fuck you until you scream, make you my little whore and when I'm done with you you're going to fucking love it - "

The terror that flooded through him was too much, and Daniel couldn't hold back his helpless sob. He heard Thomas give a triumphant noise, pulling his fingers from Daniel's ass and grabbing his hair, yanking his head back. He scraped something hard against Daniel's cheek, catching his tears, then climbed off him completely. Daniel watched him smile as he dripped the tears from the spoon into the silver basin, and he could feel the dark magic coming from it flare and strengthen.

 

"This is a binding potion," Thomas said, picking up a strange syringe from the other side of the bowl, the glass wrapped in blackened lumps of metal, like a spider. He started to fill it carefully from the basin. "It's taken me years to uncover the secret of how to make it, longer still to gather the ingredients, to fortify this room and gather enough magic to make it. I'm going to inject you with it, my precious Daniel. Then all I need do is take my pleasure of you, and you will be bound to me forever. Unable to lift a hand against me, unable to distance yourself from me against my will. Unable to deny my orders. And when I fuck you, Daniel... oh, I'll order you to enjoy it. I'll order you to beg for it, and your body will obey, you'll feel the sweetest pleasure....."

He lifted the filled syringe from the basin, and in panic Daniel tried to jerk away from it even as he sobbed in fear, struggling as hard as he could, yanking his arm from Thomas's grasp as he tried to restrain him. He bucked and writhed against his bonds, yelling every spell he could think of despite the magic rebounding painfully. He had to keep that terrible potion away - 

Finally Thomas climbed back onto the bed with an impatient growl, pinning him in place with one knee on his arm and the other on his back, his weight pushing the air from Daniel's lungs. He felt the needle plunge into his skin, felt the potion burn through his veins, heady and overwhelming.

Then he heard a huge, splintering crash, and the most beautiful voice in the world. "Get the fuck off him!"

Seconds later Ben barrelled into his captor, knocking him off the other side of the bed. Daniel struggled against his bonds as the pair grappled on the floor. Thomas managed to get far enough away from Ben to summon his sword, meeting Ben's thrust with a skillful parry before launching his own attack.

Daniel tried to push away the debilitating fear he'd felt, tried to focus. He wanted to believe that Ben was a better swordsman than Thomas, but he'd already made the mistake of assuming Thomas weak in magic. He had to help Ben.

Closing his eyes, he forced himself to calm, to concentrate on the magic around him and in him as he'd been taught. To sense the physical bonds that held him and the magic that restricted him. He realized that they were one and the same, and felt a flare of hope. if he could just find some weakness in the spell, even the tiniest ragged edge or imperfection....

Daniel forced himself to shut out the cries he could hear from the room, both from Ben and his captor. he needed every ounce of concentration, every bit of discipline....

_There._

Daniel grabbed hold of the tiny stray thread of magic and pulled, overpowering the fabric of the spell with every ounce of willpower he had, every bit of anger at Thomas for doing this to him. The magic broke, crashed back into him and over him, wild and angry. Daniel gasped for breath as he sat up, trying to control and tame it, to keep it from overwhelming and burning through him. He heard a heavy thud as Thomas threw Ben back against the wall with a burst of magic, raising his hands to ready another offensive spell. Both men were bleeding heavily from multiple wounds, and though Ben still held his sword Daniel could feel the magic Thomas intended to unleash, and knew instantly that there was no way Ben could survive it. Without hesitation he directed all of the energy he'd absorbed towards Thomas, screaming out a spell of attack with every ounce of anger in his body. The force of the spell knocked him clear across the room and straight into Ben's upraised sword, the blade sinking deep into his stomach.

In shock, Ben released the sword. Thomas gave a terrible, gurgling noise, coughing blood from his mouth, then fell back and was still. As Daniel watched, both Ben's sword and the fae it was buried in faded, leaving nothing but an unconscious, darkly handsome mortal man on the floor.

For a terrible, silent moment all Daniel could do was stare at him. Then all the terror and helplessness and anger he'd felt came rushing back, paired with the brightest relief, escaping his lips in a choked sob. Immediately Ben moved to his side, climbing onto the bed and pulling him into his arms. "Oh god, Daniel... are you all right?"

He managed to nod mutely, curling against the safety of Ben's chest and giving into his tears, crying and shaking in Ben's arms from the terror of what he'd barely escaped and the dark, aching reality of what he'd had to do.

Ben held him, stroking his back gently, not questioning him or speaking apart from soft, murmured reassurances. Soon enough two of Duke Richard's guard appeared at the door - attracted, no doubt, by the noise of Ben breaking it down. They rushed in with arms drawn, then lowered them slowly, surveying the scene.

Jamison, a large troll who'd always been friendly to Ben, approached Thomas's form slowly, dropping to one knee and feeling for a pulse. "His mortal self is alive. But he's come undone."

"It was either him or us," Ben replied softly. "He held Daniel against his will. He employed dark magics. My oath required I protect my charge through any means necessary."

"I know." Jamison rose, nodding to his satyr partner. "Go get Duke Richard. Quietly."

Ben slipped out of his shirt as they waited, pulling it on over Daniel's head, shushing him as he tried to protest. One of the sleeves was bloodstained from a deep cut on Ben's arm, so Daniel tore it off, tearing a strip from it and bundling the rest as a bandage, tying it in place on Ben's arm. He couldn't seem to stop trembling no matter what he did, couldn't stop his tears. All he could think about was what Thomas had said, what he intended, the terrible potion that had burned through his veins....

Duke Richard surveyed the scene silently, then let out a long, heartbroken sigh. He moved to the bed to where Ben still held Daniel, removing his long outer jacket. "Come here, child. Tell me what happened."

Daniel moved to perch on the edge of the bed and tried to wipe away his tears with the back of one hand, but let Duke Richard help him into the jacket. "I learned that he threatened Desmond to keep him away from me. I came here to confront him about it and he...." his words broke on a sob, and he had to swallow it down, to force himself to speak through the tightness in his words. "That's a binding potion. Made with my tears. He was a far more powerful mage than I could have ever guessed, sir. He would have - have activated it if Ben hadn't broken the door down." He choked back another sob, looking up at his Lord and Mentor, aching for him to understand. "I couldn't let him kill Ben!"

"I know," Duke Richard replied quietly, resting gentle a hand on Daniel's shoulder, soft and comforting. He looked to the two guards. "Return Thomas to the mortal world. Be discreet. Talk to Lady Emily, she'll help you make the arrangements."

Jamison nodded. After a moment's discussion they begun to empty a large chest from the foot of the bed, which proved to be full of magical books and accoutrements. Then they carefully tucked the mortal Thomas inside and started out of the rooms.

"I'm afraid I'm partly to blame for this," Duke Richard murmured as they watched them leave. "Thomas asked my permission to court you, and I granted it. I didn't sense any guile in him, I didn't expect he intended to...." he stopped, and sighed again.

"Sir..." Ben started, hesitating for a moment. "What's going to happen with us?"

Duke Richard's lips pursed, and he gave a small, helpless shake of his head. “I can’t allow you to stay here," he said finally, his voice thick with sorrow and regret. "I'm so sorry, Daniel. I don’t hold either of you at fault for this, and though I love you as much as all of my other children, you’ve still raised a weapon against your family. Thomas was well liked, and it will be dangerous for you both to stay. You can stay here until the end of the week. I’ll find someplace safe for you to go.”

Daniel felt his whole body grow cold. He swallowed hard against the lump in his throat, eyes burning as he looked up at him. "I couldn't let him kill Ben," he said again helplessly.

"I know, little one." He reached for one of Daniel's hands, squeezing gently. "You've always been faithful to me. Always respectful. If I could change this somehow I would. Believe me when I say this is for your own good, please. I made a commitment to teach and protect you. But I have to send you away to do that. Forgive me."

Daniel managed to nod, his throat too tight to speak. He'd been afraid of his mentor's anger; but perhaps this sorrow was worse.

"Thank you, sir." Ben answered for him, voice soft, respectful. He wrapped an arm around Daniel's shoulders, warm and protective. "Your kindness to us will always be remembered."

Duke Richard nodded silently. He moved to the basin that still sat at the side of the bed, holding his hand over it for a moment, recoiling slightly with a look of disgust on his face. Then he murmured a soft cantrip before pushing it from the table, upending the basin, the terrible potion sinking into the carpet. He turned back to Daniel. "He didn't activate it?"

Daniel shook his head, another shudder of disgust moving through him.

"Thank god. But he did inject you with it?" At Daniel's nod he looked more concerned. "Did he tell you how it would be activated?"

Daniel forced himself to draw a slow breath. "Yes."

"I see." Duke Richard place a hand on his shoulder. "Daniel, listen to me. That potion was not exclusively bound to Thomas, only to you. His death did not deactivate the magic. So you must never put yourself in a situation that would allow anyone else to activate it, even unknowingly. Do you understand me? You cannot allow someone that kind of power over you."

Immediately Daniel realized what he meant, what his words would mean for him, and he closed his eyes as a soft, helpless moan escaped his lips. Never to find pleasure with another, never to find love....

"Shh," Ben murmured, holding him closer. "It's all right. I won't let anyone do anything to you."

"Let me walk you back to your rooms," Duke Richard said, and Daniel let himself be lead through the halls of the freehold, numb under the weight of everything that had happened and the uncertainty of what was to come.

~~~~~


	6. Love & Comfort - 2

"I'll ward the doors so that no one can enter without my permission," Duke Richard said, when he left them at their rooms. "Take care of your protector and rest, little one. Try not to worry, all right? I'll take care of things."

Daniel nodded, Ben took him inside. "He says that like we're not going to have to leave the only home we've known as fae," Ben muttered after locking the door.

Daniel shook his head, starting for the bathroom. "We killed someone. Family. He's right. There's consequences to that."

"That douchebag is not, and has never been your family," Ben snapped back. "Just because he was fostered by your mentor doesn't make him anything. Don't you dare feel guilty for one minute over what we've done. He would have done far worse to you."

"I know." Daniel came back out with first aid supplies, setting them down on the table in their small sitting room, which doubled as his study and library. He took one of several small notebooks from the shelf above his desk, then pulled over his wooden chair. "Take off the rest of your clothes and sit, please." At Ben's look, he sighed. "I said I know. And I don't feel guilty, trust me. The things he said to me - " he felt a wave of terror spike through him at the thought and had to close his eyes for a moment to regain calm. "I'm just saying that times are different than they once were."

Ben frowned, but started to take off his pants, hissing as the fabric pulled away from one of his cuts. "Yeah, now cowards sneak around employing dark magics instead of meeting on the battlefield like an honorable foe."

"There were acts of subterfuge then, too." Daniel disappeared into the bathroom, returning with a large glass bottle of a purification potion and kneeling beside the chair, starting to clean the cuts. He flipped through the notebook until he found what he was looking for, touching Ben's blue-gray skin with its warrior's whirls with gentle fingers and murmuring the handwritten words of the cantrip. Warmth spread from his touch, encouraging healing. "Duke Richard's primary duty is to keep the peace in the freehold. This place must remain a Haven."

"Fucking politics," Ben muttered. He sucked in a sharp breath as Daniel pulled the makeshift bandage from the deep slash in his arm, repeating the cleaning, repeating the spell. Ben placed a hand over his as he finished, voice soft. "You used a lot of magic in there. Are you sure you're up to this? I'll be alright - "

"I'm fine. It was mostly his magic, redirected," Daniel replied, though his head was still pounding. The rest of him felt drained, and the panic and terror he'd felt earlier still hovered at the edges of his awareness. He swallowed hard, feeling his eyes burn again with tears, and when he spoke again he couldn't keep the roughness from his voice. "I couldn't let him take you from me."

Ben pulled him onto his lap without speaking, holding him close, forehead pressed to Daniel's. "I know," he said softly, stroking his hair. "I won't leave you."

"I've never had to spend a lifetime without you."

"I know. You won't ever have to. I swear it, Daniel. As I always have. I exist to protect you."

"And I love you so much for it." Daniel arched closer, pressing his face to his hair, pressing a kiss to the corner of his jaw.

Ben's arms tightened around him, warm and safe. He was silent for a long moment. "Daniel... I won't force you to tell me everything that happened," he started softly. "The last thing I want is to make you relive any part of it. But... I need to know how the potion could be activated, love. I need to protect you. And it might be better to talk about it now when it's still raw then to force yourself later to reopen wounds that have started to heal...."

There was wisdom in his brother's words. Daniel couldn't deny that. He pulled back and forced a small smile. "I know. I... let me finish seeing to your wounds. Once I know you're safe I'll feel stronger."

"Of course."

Ben was silent as Daniel slid off his lap and continued his work, thinking over his brother's words. He had to tell Ben. It was unfair, irresponsible not to. Even if he resolutely remained celibate for the rest of his life, there was still the chance that somehow, someone would discover his weakness and....

Then a thought occurred to him that stopped him in his tracks.

"Daniel?" Ben touched the side of his face gently. "Are you okay, love?"

Daniel forced himself to stop staring, drawing back and blinking a few times. "Yeah. Yeah, I...." he stopped, worrying his bottom lip, then stood upright, holding out a hand to his brother. "Ben, I... I need to feel clean. But... I don't want to be alone. Will you.....?

Ben took his hand without hesitation, standing and giving it a light squeeze. "You know I'll do anything you ask of me."

Would you really do anything? Daniel found himself wondering for the first time, and bit his tongue on the words. He forced a smile, leading Ben into the bathroom, slipping out of Duke Richard's jacket and Ben's ruined shirt as Ben turned on the shower and stepped in, holding out a hand to him.

For a long time Daniel just stood under the spray of the shower, eyes closed to the hot water that washed over his body, one hand on Ben's chest to anchor himself. They hadn't showered together since they were children, since long before their fae souls had awakened in this lifetime, but he felt no awkwardness. There could never be. Not with Ben.

Ben stood quietly, one broad hand resting on Daniel's hip. When Daniel finally opened his eyes to look up at him, Ben offered him a soft smile. "Would you like me to wash you?"

Daniel nodded, watching as Ben pulled a cloth from the towel rack, wetting it and applying liberal amounts of sweet-smelling soap. It was soothing, reassuring, to just let Ben take care of him, cleaning his skin with slow, gentle caresses, finally going down on his knees on the tile to stroke the cloth over his hips and down his thighs. Finally he looked up at Daniel, resting his hands on his hips. "Daniel... please tell me how to keep you safe."

Daniel lifted a hand to cup his cheek, stroking his thumb along his cheekbone, silent for a long moment. "All these lifetimes we've spent together," he murmured softly, searching his brother's eyes. "Ben... do you remember everything that we've shared?"

Ben grew very still under his touch, looking up at him. "It... would be impossible to remember every moment of every day," he said softly. "But I remember my love for you. My oath to protect you no matter what. No matter who you were or who I was."

Daniel nodded, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth, stroking his fingers up into Ben's hair and brushing a thumb against the base of one horn. "Do you remember when I was a maid in your father's household? You awoke defending my virtue against him."

Ben smiled softly. "He told me to take what I could carry and leave, so I picked you up in my arms. The audacity of it amused him so much that he relented."

Daniel smiled as well, feeling a wave of warmth at the fragments of memory. Then he stepped closer, moving both hands to rest on Ben's shoulders, watching him for a long moment, choosing his words carefully. Of all the times that they'd shared memories of the past, neither of them had ever mentioned this. It was impossible to know how Ben would react, and the thought that this request might drive him away.... "Do you... remember what we did that night?"

Ben was silent for a long moment. Then he dropped his gaze, the tip of his tongue darting out to moisten his lips despite them already being wet from the mist from the shower. "We... you gave yourself to me."

"We had children, in that lifetime," Daniel murmured, and Ben gave a small nod, still not looking at him.

"We did."

"We've always been... intimate," Daniel, finally managed to bring himself to say, and Ben's eyes flicked back to his, eyebrows knitting together.

"But we've never been brothers, Daniel."

That was his answer, then. Daniel tried to push away the wave of despair, force a smile. He let his hands drop from Ben's shoulders, turning to let the water rinse the soap suds from his chest and shoulders. "Of course. I - forget I said anything."

"Daniel..." He heard Ben sigh, getting back to his feet. His fingers curled around Daniel's shoulder, gently turning him back to face him, pressing closer. He looked troubled as he brought a hand up to brush his fingers along Daniel's jaw, then tilted his chin up, leaning in as if to kiss him but stopping, uncertainty in his gaze. "I'll do anything you ask of me," he said finally, and the huskiness in his voice made Daniel shiver despite himself.

He had to swallow hard before he could speak. "I can't ask anything of you that you don't want to give," he said softly, and Ben gave a soft, soundless laugh.

"I know. I'm not offering anything I don't want to give." He leaned in closer to nuzzle his jaw, and Daniel could feel him tremble, his voice rough with an intensity that seemed to awake all the longing Daniel had ever felt for him, in any lifetime. "Daniel... anything you ask of me...."

His lips ghosted over Daniel's, and though Daniel could feel himself tremble as much as Ben was, he still arched closer, whimpering softly as he closed his eyes and slid his arms up around Ben's neck. "Ben... please...."

"Ask," Ben murmured, and Daniel drew a soft, shivering breath.

"Please kiss me."

His brother gave a soft moan as he closed the distance between their lips, mouth soft and warm on his. The familiarity of it was intoxicating, but new at the same time, and Daniel felt a rush of desire so strong it was almost dizzying. He arched closer with a whimper, tightening his arms up around his neck, molding his body against the wet expanse of his brother's bare form. Ben gave a low, helpless groan into his mouth, arm tightening around his waist. His kisses quickly grew warmer, more yearning, and he turned to press Daniel back against the tiles, free hand stroking warm and broad over his hip and up his ribs.

When he broke from Daniel's lips Daniel couldn't help but whimper, trying to follow, stopped by Ben's hand on his chest. Ben's eyebrows knit as he looked down on him, breathless with desire and half hard against Daniel's thigh but still worried. "Tell me why you're bringing this up tonight," he said softly. "If it's just to erase his touch from you... Daniel, I'll do anything you need....."

Yes, Daniel wanted to say, but he knew it would be a lie. Ben deserved more than that. He swallowed hard, then drew a deep breath. "It's what activates the potion."

"No." Ben jerked away immediately, stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel. "No. I can't. Daniel, I can't."

The suddenness of his rejection felt like a blow, and Daniel gave a soft sob, reeling. "Ben...."

"I'm sorry," he brother said again, leaving the bathroom. "I can't."

Daniel snatched up a towel and went after him, not caring that he was dripping on the rug. "Ben, please!"

"I can't!" Ben whirled back around, closing the distance between them and grabbing Daniel by his shoulders. "You heard the Duke. You can't allow anyone that kind of power over you."

Daniel choked back a sob. "You're not anyone."

"Oh god...." Ben pulled him against his chest with a soft moan, pressing his face to his hair. "Daniel... please don't ask this of me."

"Then what do I do?" Daniel drew a shivering breath, choking on another sob despite his best efforts. "I'll never be able to be with anyone, Ben, never find love. Never again. But I'm already bound to you...."

" _I'm_ bound to you, love. Not the other way around. I won't make you a slave...."

"Then don't." Daniel pulled back to look up at him, blinking away tears. "I'm only your slave if you order me to be. You're the only one I can trust not to do that. Ben.... please...." his voice broke on a sob. "Just this once. Please, I need you....."

Ben let out a long, shaky breath, leaning in to press a kiss to his forehead. "You have me, love. You know you always have me." Then he twisted to scoop Daniel up in his arms, carrying him into his bedroom.

Daniel clung tightly to his shoulders, giving a soft sob of relief. "Thank you...."

"Shhh...." Ben pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, then another, laying him back in his bed and crawling over him. He pressed a slow, warm kiss to Daniel's mouth, then drew back. "Are you sure you want this now?" he asked softly. "After everything that's happened....."

Daniel swallowed, but nodded. "Please. I... I need to feel that you're safe." 

Ben gave a soft, understanding hum, laying against his side before leaning in to claim his mouth again. He stroked gently over Daniel's hip as he kissed him, warmer, longer. "I'm safe, love. I'll be right here, right by your side. Won't leave for a moment if you don't want me to."

"I know," Daniel murmured, arching closer, slowly feeling himself relax as they kissed. "But... I need to feel that I'm safe, too. I... I need you to make love to me."

Ben gave a low moan against his lips, fingers tightening on his hip. "... afraid I'll hurt you."

"You could never," Daniel murmured in response, feeling bolder as his nerves calmed. He wrapped one thigh over Ben's hips, arching closer, sucking at Ben's bottom lip and parting his lips invitingly. Ben took it with another soft moan, tasting him, moving his hand to cup and clench at his ass. Then he started to kiss along his jaw hungrily, pressing Daniel back into the bed and laying over him.

"God, Daniel... it's been so long...."

"Too long," Daniel breathed, tilting his head back for him, whimpering as Ben nipped gently at his neck. Every kiss, every caress seemed to bring back more memories, until he was hard and breathless, whimpering as he arched up against him, cock sliding hard against Ben's stomach. "Oh yes, god... please, Ben, more...!"

Ben nipped a little harder at the crook of his neck, sucking warmly at his skin before nuzzling back up, kissing his earlobe. "Tell me what you want, love...."

Daniel reached to pull open the drawer beside his bed, groping for the bottle of lube. "You," he gasped, pressing it into his hand. "Like this. Over me, protecting me... please, Ben...."

"Shh...." Ben claimed his mouth again, warm and sweet. When Ben pressed one slick finger against his ass Daniel thought briefly of Thomas, and did his best to push away that slight panic. There was nothing of that ugliness here. Just Ben, the warm strength of his body against him, the sweetness of his kisses. The gentle way he worked Daniel's body, pressing his finger slowly deeper, stretching him open slowly and carefully and waiting until Daniel was completely relaxed before adding another. His brother's hands were big - all of him was big - but by the time he'd worked up to three Daniel's panic had completely subsided. He knew this, he'd done this a thousand times, and as Ben's fingers carefully twisted inside him he cried out at the pleasure that pulsed through him, craving more.

"I'm good. I'm good, please...."

"Just stop me if you need to," Ben murmured, kissing him again. "Do want me to wear...."

"Better not," Daniel replied, swallowing down another surge of unpleasantness at the memory. "He... wasn't that specific, but...."

"Shhh. It's okay. Don't worry, love." Ben urged his thighs farther apart, kneeling between them. His brother still seemed uncertain, so Daniel arched up to kiss him, pouring more lube on his fingers, reaching between them to stroke it over the length of Ben's cock. It was heavy and thick against his palm, and Daniel tried to remind himself that he'd done this before, if not in this lifetime. "Please," he said again, pulling his thighs up against Ben's sides. "Please, my love... my protector......"

"God, Daniel...." Ben drew a shuddering breath, resting his forehead against his. Daniel moaned softly as he felt Ben press the blunt head of his cock against him, rocking slowly, almost teasingly. He pressed a trembling kiss to Daniel's mouth, drawing a sharp gasp as Daniel tightened his thighs around his waist, forcing him deeper.

Daniel couldn't help but whimper at the flood of sensation, the spidery ache of feeling his body stretch tight around his cock and finally yield. He heard his brother give a helpless groan as the flared head of his cock pushed past the tight ring of muscle, and he pressed a trembling kiss to Daniel's mouth as he began to rock in him, a little deeper with each thrust. "This okay....?"

"Oh god, yes...." The girth of his cock was overwhelming, more intense than anything he could remember. But with Ben's care and gentleness all he could feel was pleasure, his body quickly adjusting to the intensity until he was arching up against him, fingers digging into his shoulders, craving more. The remnants of the fear he'd felt before were gone, replaced completely with warmth, the reassurance of Ben's strength over him, his soft, breathless kisses, and Daniel gave a soft sob of relief. It was perfect, to trust Ben with this. The one who'd always protected him, always been by his side.... "I'm good, I'm so good... "

Ben's hips stuttered into him, a harder buck that pulled a trembling cry from his lips. He kissed it away, drawing a ragged breath against his mouth. "Fuck, Daniel... feel so damn good....."

Daniel whimpered in agreement, hips bucking up against him with a cry as they came together just right, a beautiful intensity of sensation flooding through him. "God, more, fuck... harder - !"

"Anything you want, love," Ben gasped, repeating the motion. He dropped his face to the pillow as he began to pick up the pace, hips smacking against his ass, cries echoing Daniel's. "God... my love, my liege... oh fuck, Daniel - "

"Please take your pleasure of me," he gasped, and Ben raised his head to kiss him again, pushing a hand between them, fingers curling around Daniel's cock.

"My Daniel," Ben murmured, low and intent, and the combination of sensations was too much. In moments Daniel was bucking up against him helplessly, crying out as orgasm overwhelmed him, his body clenching almost painfully tight as he shuddered around Ben's cock. He heard Ben give a desperate cry, bucking harder against him, and as his brother shuddered against him he felt a soft sense of warmth and well-being wash over him, calming and comforting him.

He cuddled closer to Ben as he caught his breath, wanting to focus on the feeling, like nothing mattered except being close. He turned his face up into Ben's kisses with a soft, happy moan. Nothing mattered except Ben, except being close to him, pleasing him....

He gave a soft whimper of dismay as Ben eased away from his body, trying to arch closer. "Come back...."

"Shh, love. I'm here, I'm right here." Ben pressed soft kisses to his forehead, his nose, cuddling him close, and Daniel gave a soft moan of happiness. Then he heard his brother speak again, soft and somewhat tentative. "Daniel... tell me what you had for breakfast."

"A soft boiled egg and toast with too much honey. Two and a half cups of coffee," Daniel murmured, nuzzling his face into his neck, feeling a rush of pleasure as he answered. "Does that please you?"

"God..." he felt Ben's fingers tighten on his shoulders, holding him in place as he drew back to look at him, a strange look of terror in his eyes. He swallowed. "Daniel. I need you to listen carefully to me. This is the most important order I will ever give you and it supersedes all other orders, all orders from the past, from now, from the future. Forever. Do you understand?"

"Of course," Daniel replied, feeling another soft surge of pleasure. He would obey, he would do exactly as Ben said....

"Okay. I order you to feel no effects from that potion. I order you to make every single action and decision for the rest of your life with complete free will. I order you to never be influenced by that potion or anything that would control you against your will in any way, ever again.

Daniel registered the words, and for a moment they were the only thing in existence. Then he felt the warmth fade, and the room around him came back into focus, though he hadn't realized it was out of focus. The calming sense of well-being faded, leaving him feeling drained, his heart heavy, head pounding again from the magic-headache.

"... Daniel?" Ben asked tentatively.

Daniel forced a smile, lifting a hand to touch his cheek. "It's okay. I'm back."

"I order you to count to ten."

The answer left his lips easily. "No."

"Oh thank god." Ben pressed his lips to his forehead, relief so strong that Daniel felt a shiver of glamour from it. "God, the way you looked at me... like you weren't in there anymore. It was so terrible...."

Daniel closed his eyes and cuddled closer. "It was terrible," he echoed, and felt a rush of despair. "Terrible. And beautiful. It felt so good, Ben. Like you'd take care of everything, like I never had to worry about anything again....."

"You don't," Ben murmured, kissing him gently, pressing his lips to his eyelids. "Shhh, love. Of course I'll take care of everything. We don't need black magic for that. I promise."

He was right, of course, and as the remnants of the spell faded Daniel's sorrow did as well, leaving him tired, but calm. "I love you," he said finally, cuddling close. "Thank you for this. All of this."

"I'd go to the ends of the earth for you," Ben murmured. He pressed a kiss to Daniel's forehead, pulling back just long enough to pull the quilts over them. "We'll make a home wherever we go. I promise. New family."

Daniel smiled, curling into him, exhausted. "Just as long as I'm with you."

~~~

 

Larry looked up from the breakfast table as Lord Murdoch entered, ears flat, tail swishing back and forth in annoyance. He swallowed his bite of apple and sat up straighter. "Got up on the wrong side of bed this morning?"

"Nah, just a message from my uncle." John's mouth twisted in annoyance. "Do you remember that douchy ass-wipe he sent up to stay with us for a year?"

Duke Richard had been a close friend of Lady Evangeline's, not actual blood. But that didn't particularly matter, with fae. Larry thought back. "Oh god, that guy? What was his name... Trevor?"

"Thomas."

"Right. Would have fucked him if he hadn't been so slimy. You ran him out of here after three months, though."

John's ears perked at the remembrance. "I was particularly pleased with the mysterious, continual outbreak of ladybugs in his rooms."

"I think it was probably the minty-fresh toilet paper."

"Oh yeah!" John sat down and grabbed the jug of coffee, looking particularly gleeful. "I should do that again next time I hate someone."

Larry chuckled, shaking his head. Then he stopped, feeling sudden dread. "Oh god. He's not coming back, is he?"

"Oh hell no. He's sending someone else up, though, another Sidhe foundling and his guard. Said he could probably do some good in the library. Hope he's not a douche."

"Mmmm." Larry didn't state what was - to him - the obvious. That Duke Richard was probably trying to play matchmaker again for his errant Nephew. The Sidhe were always trying to get more influence in the freehold; few approved of freeholds run by "common" kiths, and approved less of one run by a pooka. But he'd let John make his own assessments and decisions. "Could be cute."

John shrugged, leaning back in his chair and putting his feet up on the table. "Could be. If not, I'll just use the toilet paper again."

~~~~


End file.
